Austin Aries
Daniel Healy "Dan" Solwold Jr. '''(born April 15,1978 ) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name, '''Austin Aries.He is currently signed by the professional wrestling promotion WWE, performing for its development territory, NXT. Aries is best known for his appearances withTotal Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he was a one-time TNA World Heavyweight Champion, a six-time X Division Champion (with his first reign being the longest at 301 days, as well as creating the championship's "Option C"), and a one-time TNA World Tag Team Championship (with Bobby Roode). He is also known for his time in Ring of Honor, to have held theROH World Championship more than once. Wrestling career Ring of Honor (ROH) : 2004 - 2005 , 2007 - 2010 , 2015 TNA : 2005 - 2007 , 2011 - 2015 Dragon Gate : 2010 - 2011 WWE : 2015 - present Personal life Solwold is engaged to fellow professional wrestler Thea Trinidad. Solwold has been a vegan since 2011 and has appeared in PETA videos encouraging the lifestyle. Solwold is also a fan of the Green Bay Packers, Milwaukee Brewers, and Milwaukee Bucks and played both football and baseball growing up. Solwold has the Chinese character Ram（羊）tattooed on his upper left arm to signify the Chinese translation for Aries, which is his ring name and his zodiac sign. In wrestling Finishing moves * 450° splash * Brainbuster, sometimes from the second rope * Discus elbow smash * Horns of Aries / Last Chancery ''(Bridging arm triangle choke) '''Signature moves' * Crucifix bomb * Death Valley driver, sometimes onto the ring apron * Figure Eight Leglock (Modified figure-four leglock) * Fish Hook of Doom (Presses both knees onto a facedown opponent's arm before applying a fish hook) * Forward Russian legsweep * Frog splash * Head stand into a dropkick to a seated opponent, as a neckscissors counter * IED (Running dropkick to a cornered opponent) * Inverted suplex slam * Leaps over the corner as an evasion followed by performing a forward roll to the opposite corner and followed by performing a leaping back elbow149 * Macho Neck Snap ''(Springboards off the back of an opponent draped over the second rope and performs a neck snap to the rope hung opponent) * No-handed springboard moonsault * ''Pendulum Elbow (Pendulum backbreaker hold followed by an elbow drop to the opponent's face) * Powerdrive Elbow (Twisting elbow drop, with theatrics) * Rolling fireman's carry slam * Slow Motion Special (Running jumping delayed knee drop, with theatrics) * Scissored armbar * Slingshot back elbow to a cornered opponent * Slingshot corkscrew splash * Suicide dive Nicknames: 'A Double '''Entrance themes: '"Ambition and Vision" by CFO$ Championships and accomplishments '''Ring of Honor * ROH World Championship (2 times) * ROH World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Roderick Strong Total Nonstop Action Wrestling * TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) * TNA X Division Championship (6 times) * TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Bobby Roode * X Division Showcase (2011) * Gold Rush Tournament (2014) * Feast or Fired (2015 – World Heavyweight Championship contract) * Fifth TNA Triple Crown Champion Luchas de Apuestas record